


Catch My Heart

by chipsandwaffles



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pokemon GO Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7724659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon Bin meets the love of his life while playing the other love of his life, Pokemon Go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write anything besides college au. only time will tell. Anyways, this is purely based off of [these](https://twitter.com/offclASTRO/status/759810582111408128) pictures. It's not entirely pokemon go, but, it's still there. I hope you enjoy.

The first time Moon Bin meets the love of his life he knocks them both to the ground.

Granted, he should’ve been paying attention to walking instead of trying to catch Pokemon on his phone, but who could seriously blame him? Pokemon Go was awesome, and Bin needed to be alert at every moment. If he wasn’t, he would’ve missed all the Rattatta he insisted on catching.

His friend Myungjun had been with him, walking next to him as he talked away about something his boyfriend said. Moon Bin wanted to listen, but he’d honestly heard enough stories about the couple to last him a lifetime. 

He nods his head as Myungjun talks, pretending to listen to whatever he was saying. It’s not like Myungjun would really notice he if he wasn’t anyways. His phone vibrates in his hand, alerting him of a Caterpie nearby. He walks a few feet before pressing it, and as he moves his phone to show the Pokemon on the screen, someone appears on his phone right where the Pokemon is.

If Moon Bin wanted to describe how he looked, all he could think of was handsome. So ridiculously handsome and attractive and he was dancing in the street with five other people that couldn’t even compare to his talent. 

Moon Bin always had a soft spot for attractive dancers. Well, he had a soft spot for dancers in general, but being handsome was always a good thing too.

He watches the dancer for a few seconds before Myungjun is appearing in the phone screen with a pouty face.

“Hey-

“Are you even listening?” Myungjun asks, pushing down Bin’s phone so the attention is on him.

“Of course I was. You were saying stuff about… how Jinwoo was… probably cute or something. Usual things.” Bin didn’t think Myungjun could frown even more than he was, but here he was, doing just that. He snatches Bin’s phone away and puts a finger to his face to stop him from saying anything more. 

“Can’t you just pay attention for once when we’re together?”

Bin shakes his head. “I told you what I was doing. It’s your fault for thinking I was going to listen to you go on about Jinwoo.” 

Myungjun glares at Bin, shoving his phone back at him. Bin quickly points his phone in the direction of the dancer. Unfortunately, both he and the Pokemon that was near him are gone. Bin looks around to try and spot him, but he can’t see him anywhere.

“Ahh, hyung!” Bin pushes Myungjun who squeaks in surprise and falls to the ground. He looks up at Bin in utter confusion, and Bin has to stop himself from kicking his friend. “You just had to go and take my phone away!” 

Bin starts walking away from Myungjun, going back to his phone to hopefully try and find more pokemon. Maybe if he imagined hard enough the handsome dancer will appear in his phone again. 

Fortunately, he doesn’t have to imagine that hard because soon enough he’s running into someone (it was the Mankey’s fault that it didn’t want to be caught) and knocking himself and the other person over in the process. 

“Oh- sorry, I wasn’t paying attention-” Moon Bin stops himself when he finds his eyes connecting with the dancer from only a few minutes ago. They stare at each other in silence, until the one beneath him is groaning and Myungjun is yelling at him from his side.

“I told you to pay attention!” Bin quickly scrambles up, shoving his phone into his pocket and putting out his hand to help the dancer up. He takes it hesitantly, probably thinking Bin might knock him down again. It makes him laugh.

“Moon Bin you just knocked this kid down and you’re laughing?” Myungjun asks. “I’m so sorry for my friend-

“It’s okay,” he speaks up. The dancer doesn’t say anything more, only grabs his bag that fell on the ground when they ran into each other and starts walking away. Bin stares after him until he realizes he wants to put a name to a face, and quickly catches up to him. 

“I’m Moon Bin. You are?” He smiles at him, a thousand watt smile he only uses when he likes someone. The dancer sidesteps him, but turns around to answer Bin.

“Park Minhyuk.” 

-

It’s a Wednesday night when Moon Bin runs into Park Minhyuk again. 

Of course, this time it isn’t so literally. 

They meet again when Moon Bin is practicing a routine for their dance team, going over it a hundred times so he can get it perfect when he teaches his teammates. He knows he could do the routine with his eyes closed, but it always helped to pay attention.

Not that he was particularly good at that all the time. 

The music is blaring in his ears when the door opens, and if he hadn’t been looking in the mirror on the wall he wouldn’t have even noticed anyone coming into the room. He locks eyes with Minhyuk, stopping his movements all together. He stands there for a second while the song on the speaker plays, taking all of the dancer in.

He’s wearing a black tank top that shows off his arms and tight black pants that Moon Bin is far too interested in. How could he help it though? His legs were attractive, and Bin doesn’t even know why he’s thinking that because since when has he ever been attracted to legs? He swears it’s the dancer in him; always checking people’s legs to compare them to his own. 

He tears his eyes away when Minhyuk is exiting the room, once again saying nothing as he leaves. Moon Bin doesn’t want him to leave, especially since he hasn’t seen the dancer in weeks. He quickly goes over to his music and shuts it off before rushing out of the room and after Minhyuk. 

“Hey.” Moon Bin grabs at his hand and pulls him back. “Did you need the practice room? I was almost done-

“It’s okay. I can find another one-

“No. No. I’m done. You can use it.” He starts dragging him back before Minhyuk can protest, holding his hand tightly so he can’t leave. He closes the door behind them and goes over to his bag to collect his stuff, keeping his eyes on the dancer in the middle of the room the entire time. It’s not like he’d be able to run away again anyways; Moon Bin would just go after him. 

“Do you dance here often?” Moon Bin asks as he stands up, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Minhyuk nods. Bin waits for him to say something, anything, but he just stands quietly in the middle of the room. 

Bin doesn’t particularly like quiet people, but he thinks he’ll make an exception for Minhyuk. 

“You’re really good. I saw you the other day- you should join the dance team.” Minhyuk looks up at him, a look of surprise on his face. It’s adorable. 

“…I didn’t make it last year. I probably shouldn’t-

“Ahh, no, listen,” Moon Bin interrupts. “Last year we had a different captain. Total jerk. He didn’t let anyone join who he thought would be a threat to his leadership. Which, probably means you because you dance better than anyone I’ve seen.”

Minhyuk smiles softly at this, turning away and walking towards one of the walls to put his bag down. Bin watches him, waiting and smiling at him. He wants him to agree and join, because he knows Minhyuk would do amazing with their team. 

“Shouldn’t I at least try out again?” Minhyuk asks. Bin puts his bag down, figuring he’s not going to leave just yet. 

“I mean, you don’t have to. I saw you dance. But, if you want to impress me more, go for it.” Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate to walk over to the speaker, unplugging Bin’s phone and putting in his own. Music fills the room again, a song Bin’s never heard before, but he stops caring about the song and pays attention solely on Minhyuk the moment he starts dancing. 

Bin’s watched him before, but seeing him up close like this was breathtaking. 

Minhyuk’s confident when he dances, unlike earlier when he looked too afraid to even look at Bin. He dances like it’s his own language, as if he’s speaking with the music that plays on the speakers. He’s passionate and beautiful and if anyone else was in the room they’d probably have their eyes on Minhyuk too. Bin doesn’t want to even blink, scared he’ll miss even the tiniest movement.

He doesn’t even notice when Minhyuk is done dancing, because he’s too busy wanting more and staring at the place where Minhyuk just did ten turns in succession. Bin doesn’t even think he can manage three.

“I… sorry about the end. That was me totally showing off.” Bin finally puts his eyes back on Minhyuk who is standing by the speaker, fiddling with his phone. He looks nervous again, and it’s a totally different image from when he was dancing.

“You’re breathtaking,” Moon Bin blurts out. Minhyuk looks up at him for only a second before he’s turning his back to Bin with a smile on his face. Bin almost tells him to stop looking away from him; he wants to stare at him for an hour or more. But they’ve met twice and that’d be weird. Instead he walks over to him and taps at his shoulder. Minhyuk peers over it, a shy smile on his face.

“So, you’re joining, right?”

-

One late night in the practice room, Bin decides to ask Minhyuk on a date.

Well, if Pokemon hunting was considered a date. 

Bin and he had spent tons of time together since the second time they met, ranging from staying together in the practice room until midnight, going to Bin’s apartment to hang out, or even sit in the quad of the university late at night and talk about whatever they could think of. From when they first met to now, Minhyuk was a totally different person, open and always smiling at Bin. 

To say Bin had a crush on Minhyuk would be an understatement. He was a best friend and someone Bin wanted to show love to on an entirely different scale. He hesitated before to actually ask him on a date, in case Minhyuk didn’t feel the same way he did, but after a push from some of his teammates he decided tonight was the night. 

Bin waits for the rest of the team to leave the room before he talks to Minhyuk. He keeps an eye on him as he practices something off to the side, humming to a song in his head. Even now the way he dances is still breathtaking, no matter how many times Bin witnesses it.

When the last person leaves, saying a goodbye to Bin, he makes his move. He gathers his things quickly and heads over to where Minhyuk is, a smile on his face and phone in hand. 

“Are you doing anything right now?” Bin asks. Minhyuk looks up at him and shakes his head.

“Do you… maybe want to go take a walk with me?” 

“Sure,” Minhyuk replies. “But I have to be back to my place by ten.”

Two hours seems short, but Bin figures it’ll have to do for tonight. “Yeah, of course. That’s fine.” 

Minhyuk picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulders before heading towards the door of the practice room. He waits for Bin to shut the speaker system off, then the lights, and then as he locks the door to the room. They head out of the building together, walking slowly once they hit the cool air outside. 

Bin doesn’t waste one second the moment he steps outside, opening up his phone and pulling up the app. Minhyuk starts talking about something, and usually Bin would pay attention because it’s Minhyuk, but his phone vibrates to let him know a Jigglypuff is nearby and he can’t afford to miss it.

He stops moving, tapping and swiping at his phone as he tries to catch it. 

“Bin?” Bin looks at him for a moment, long enough to see concern on his face. He would tell him he’s fine, but a second not looking at his phone is a second of possibly missing a Pokemon. When he looks back at his phone, the Jigglypuff is luckily caught, and he breathes a sigh of relief. 

“…are you playing Pokemon Go?” 

Bin glances at him again, and he doesn’t remember ever being shy around Minhyuk until right now. If he didn’t like Pokemon Go, how could he ever possibly date him?

“…maybe.”

Minhyuk shoots him one of his biggest and brightest smiles, before pulling out his phone and quickly messing with it for a few short seconds before turning it to Moon Bin. 

The only thing Bin pays attention to when the game loads up is what team Minhyuk is on. He got past the first stage, but if they weren’t on the same team, then they definitely couldn’t date.

Another sigh of relief escapes Bin when he sees his team colors, and he pulls Minhyuk into his embrace to let him know how proud he is of him. Minhyuk seems to understand what’s happening and laughs, returning the hug. 

Bin would be lying if he said he didn’t want to kiss Minhyuk the moment they pulled away.

Unfortunately, Minhyuk turns away and starts tapping at his phone, probably to catch the Jigglypuff that Bin had been catching moments before. Once he’s done, they start walking together in silence, staring down at their phones and only acknowledging each other when a Pokemon appears.

It’s ten minutes into Bin’s self-proclaimed date when he decides it was an absolutely stupid idea. It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy just being in Minhyuk’s presence, but, he can only stand silence for so long. At least with Myungjun he’d talk next to Bin, but Minhyuk wasn’t saying anything. 

“Sooo… How’s… life?” Moon Bin asks. It’s dumb and he can totally come up with something better, but he just wants to hear Minhyuk’s voice.

“Uhh… Fine? I guess. Why are you asking?”

“Just wondering. Can’t I be curious about my best friend?” Minhyuk looks at him amused, and shakes his head.

“People only ask things like that when they’re bored. Are you bored?” 

“No! No, I’m not.” Minhyuk doesn’t stop looking at him until he elaborates. “I just like talking and you and I aren’t. It’s… okay, fine, it’s a little boring.”

“Then talk.” 

Moon Bin rolls his eyes in a manner only he and Dongmin know how to do. “Talking is a two way street, Minhyuk.”

“What if one of us couldn’t speak? Is it a two way street then?” 

Moon Bin tries not to give Minhyuk his famous sass face, but he cannot help it. What kind of scenario was that? He can’t help but shove his phone into his pocket and start walking away, because he cannot handle Minhyuk right now. 

“I’m leaving this date early. Go home, Minhyuk.”

All of a sudden, Minhyuk is in front of Bin, putting a hand to his chest to stop him from walking any further. There’s this cute, shy smile on his face that Bin loves, but he’s not sure why it’s there. He quirks an eyebrow at the dancer, waiting for him to speak.

“Is… Is this a date?” Minhyuk asks. “Because if so, I’ll throw my phone away if it means I… I can hold your hand or whatever you want.” 

Minhyuk is the sweetest person Moon Bin has ever met. Bin thinks he’s too good for him.

“I- I’m lying. I can’t throw my phone away. Jinwoo hyung would worry about me and I know you’ve seen him worried. But, I’ll put it away for you.”

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.” 

“…really? I thought Myungjun hyung saying he’ll buy you lunch was-

“Shh,” Bin says, wrapping an arm around Minhyuk’s shoulders. “That’s old sweetness. Yours is the sweetest thing now. We’re perfect for each other. You know why?”

“No? Why?”

“Because I’d put my phone away for you too.” 

-

Something happens two days after Moon Bin’s and Minhyuk’s date. 

Bin isn’t exactly sure what happened, but something did. One minute he and Minhyuk were going to get lunch together when their long break for dance practice came, and the next Minhyuk was brushing past him with one of their teammates – Sanha – pressed to his side, laughing and smiling like he and Bin did. 

Bin shouldn’t be jealous. They never technically agreed with words that it was a date, only with mutual silence. Bin thought that was enough, but apparently not.

“Will you stop sighing? You’re making me sad,” Dongmin says next to him. They’re sitting against one of the mirrors in the dance room, eating lunch that Dongmin had brought from his movie set. It was a nice gesture, but Moon Bin really wanted to have lunch with Minhyuk. At least everyone else had gone out for lunch.

“I just don’t understand. He liked me two days ago. Do you think something happened yesterday? Do you think Myungjun said something to him? He was at Jinwoo’s yesterday- oh my god. He totally said something. I’m never talking to him again.”

Dongmin lets out a sigh of his own and looks at Bin. “Binnie, please calm down. Maybe he made plans with Sanha before and forgot to tell you.”

“He would’ve told me-

“I’m going to hide your food if you don’t stop for three seconds.” 

Bin shuts his mouth quickly and scoots away from Dongmin, taking his food with him. He knows Dongmin could do it though, so he scoots away a second time for good measure. They sit in silence for a long minute while Moon Bin tries to shove enough food in his mouth that would make it okay for Dongmin to steal it if he wanted. 

His best friend was probably right. Maybe Minhyuk made plans before. 

Or maybe Minhyuk never really wanted to date him in the first place.

“Maybe he saw you with me and got jealous,” Dongmin muses, laughing a little as he begins to chew on a piece of meat.

Something clicks in Bin’s brain. It all made sense now. 

Fucking Dongmin.

“You suck!” Moon Bin says. He sets his food on the floor and crawls over to Dongmin, shoving him to the ground. He gets on top of him and starts hitting at his chest, making Dongmin choke a little. “He saw you and thought we were dating! Why do you have to be so stupidly pretty, huh?” 

Dongmin tries to push Bin off, but Bin keeps it up even as a few people start to come back into the practice room. It’s not like him and Dongmin messing around like this was anything new.

“Bin, will you stop?”

Bin only gives up because he starts thinking about Minhyuk again and totally not because Dongmin gave him his adorable pouty face. He lets out what seems like the thousandth sigh today and lays down on Dongmin. 

“I was eating.”

“And now you’re taking care of your best friend,” Bin replies, burying his face in Dongmin’s shoulder. He’s not really mad at Dongmin for being pretty; he’s mostly mad at himself for not solidifying his feelings for Minhyuk the other night. He really didn’t think he needed to actually tell Minhyuk he liked him. He thought he’d just understand. He understood everything else when it came to Bin after all.

“…you should get off of me.” Dongmin shakes Bin a little, but he groans and grips onto him tighter. “Bin, he’s staring at us.” 

Bin sits up and looks to the door, meeting Minhyuk’s pretty brown eyes with his own. Bin only stares at him, not moving from where he sits on top of Dongmin. To everyone else, this was something normal. To Minhyuk, this was probably the worst thing ever to see.

He watches as Minhyuk looks away and then turns on his heel, leaving the room with apologies to the person he bumps into on his way out. Bin doesn’t hesitate. He gets off of Dongmin and chases after him, throwing out apologies of his own as he bumps into people in the hallway while he goes after Minhyuk. 

Unfortunately, Minhyuk is a dancer with too much stamina and is in far more shape than Bin will ever be, which means he runs faster than Bin can. For someone blessed with longer legs, he can’t believe he can’t catch up to Minhyuk. 

“Ahh, Minhyuk!” Bin yells, slowing down as they reach the quad. He doesn’t know why he’s yelling, or still running, because he knows he won’t catch up to him. People are staring at him now, as if Bin was the biggest weirdo in the quad. 

“Minhyuuuuukkk!” He yells again, hopefully louder this time. He sees Minhyuk glance back, which makes him trip over something, which makes him tumble into someone, which makes them both fall to the ground. Bin sees his chance, and he runs as fast as his legs will take him over to the mess he’s caused. 

“I’m so sorry-

The person Minhyuk has knocked over scrambles up and brushes themselves off, mumbling things under their breath as they walk past Bin and Minhyuk. Bin would feel bad, but, they technically got Minhyuk to stop, so he only feels thankful. 

“You run really fast.” The dancer looks up at Bin, shaking his head as he stands up and gathers himself. He doesn’t say anything to Bin as he starts walking back towards the practice room. Bin wants to tell him that him trying to run was a complete waste, but he figures it’s a little inappropriate for right now. Instead he quietly makes his way in front of Minhyuk, turning to him and walking backwards so that he can look at him when they talk. 

“Do you think I like Dongmin?” Bin asks immediately. There was no beating around the bush now. 

Minhyuk is quiet, looking down at the ground while they walk. Bin doesn’t let the silence between them last, deciding he’ll carry the conversation just this once. They’ll get back to their two way street later. 

“Dongmin and I are best friends, Minhyuk. Dating him would be like… dating… Dongmin.” He pauses and sighs. “That only makes sense if you’re me. And Jinwoo hyung. Ask him about it later. He’ll understand.”

Minhyuk doesn’t give him a reaction. 

“Minhyuk, I don’t like Dongmin. I like you. I thought that was obvious-

“Aren’t I your best friend too?” Minhyuk mumbles. 

“Yeah, of course. But you’re the best friend I would date. Dongmin is the best friend I talk crap about with other people. Just like Myungjun is the best friend I let talk about Jinwoo all the time, and I have this other best friend, Seungkwan, who I get to be sassy with, and my childhood best friend Chanwoo who-

“You have a lot of best friends,” Minhyuk interrupts again. 

“…I’m a very friendly person.”

“I saw.” 

Moon Bin stops walking and lets Minhyuk walk into him. He quickly wraps his arms around him before he realizes Bin has stopped, pulling him close to him and whining a little. 

“Minhyuk, I said I like you. Why won’t you say it back when I know you like me too?”

“Why would you like me when you have him? He’s handsome and an actor and apparently he’s been on music shows as an MC and has awards-

Bin can’t take it anymore. Minhyuk comparing himself to Dongmin is not alright, especially when they’re two completely different people that can’t even compare to each other. Bin doesn’t even try to stop himself when he leans in and presses his lips to Minhyuk’s to shush his talking. Usually he’d be all for letting Minhyuk talk, but, not about this. 

It’s odd. Bin didn’t expect this to be his first kiss with Minhyuk, in front of tons of other college kids and while they argued. It wasn’t terrible, though. Minhyuk’s lips tasted like the chapstick he always used, with a slight taste of sauce he probably ate with his lunch. When he pulls away, he unconsciously licks his lips, blinking a few times as he looks at Minhyuk. 

“You just kissed me.”

Bin nods.

“…you just… kissed me.” Bin watches Minhyuk touch his lips with his fingers, soft and unbelieving. How could Minhyuk think Bin didn’t like him? He was something amazing and adorable and Bin wants to kiss him again to show him just how much he likes him. 

“Should I do it again?” He asks. Minhyuk shakes his head slowly. 

“Ah… can you explain why you like me? When you have-

“Stop. Please stop. Dongmin may look perfect, and I mean, sometimes I wonder how he even exists, but he’s not really perfect.” Bin pulls away from Minhyuk and drops his hands to his side. 

“I mean, first of all he can’t dance like you can. He doesn’t laugh like you, or smile like you, or watch the stars and talk in the quad with me after practice. He doesn’t eat food like you do, or have really amazing thighs like you do. You guys are two completely different people, and comparing yourself to Dongmin isn’t even fair. You’re in two different leagues.”

Bin takes a pause, reaching out for one of Minhyuk’s hands.

“You take my breath away, Minhyuk.” 

Their lips are connecting again before Bin even realizes what’s happening. Minhyuk’s lips are tender and acting as if they’re begging for forgiveness from Bin’s, but it doesn’t really matter because Bin would forgive him for anything. 

They pull away far too soon for Bin’s liking, Minhyuk stepping back a few more steps than necessary. He tugs at his hand, hoping to get him to come back, but Minhyuk pulls it away too quick. He’ll have to work on keeping up with his speed. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Practice. We should get back to practice.”

“Oh. Right.” Bin walks towards Minhyuk, but Minhyuk steps back again. Bin is confused and gives Minhyuk a look. “What are you doing?”

“…I feel like if we’re too close I won’t be able to go back to practice.”

“…that’s the cutest thing I’ve ever heard.”

It takes far longer for Bin and Minhyuk to get back to the practice room, because Bin doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself, especially when it comes to Minhyuk. He holds his hand, kisses his face, kisses his hand, hugs him from behind while they walk, and Minhyuk constantly tries to get away because really, he won’t go back to practice if it meant he got to spend the whole day like this with Bin. 

Minhyuk tells him to stop the third time Bin wraps his arms around him from behind, but Bin just presses a kiss to his cheek and tells him he likes him again to quiet him. It works every time.


End file.
